Hope For My New King
by strong man
Summary: After Skyler's father passed after his fight against an illness, he's having trouble as the new king, he must get a ruler to run by his side and chooses between Migs and Cruz, but Skyler has had an ever-lasting crush on Migs and since he already has a family, that crush would not be returned, or will it? Skyler also is in love with Cruz and he doesn't know what to do now, he's torn


**_This is my re-upload of Elana of Avalar._**

**_Description: I just received some new information, so SPOILER, I will though give you this bit, Skyler and Migs will replace King Verago and Chief Zephyr. I don't know if Jaquins age differently than humans, but I'm going to assume that they do._**

**_Pairings: _**Skyler/Migs, Luna/Tornado **(Slash)**

**_Rated: _**K+

It was an unfortunate day in Vallestrella, and every Jaquin was gathered at the headquarters, moaning the death of King Verago. Crying was heard from all around, but Skyler was most devastated cause he was very close. Elena rode on Luna, who flew softly into a safe landing, then she got off. Tornado saw Luna and walked over to her. "What happened? Elena asked in a sad tone. "Hasn't King Verago's recovered? Luna asked. "I hate to say that it was too severe, I visited him every day with some water until one day," She told the story and held back her tears though she wasn't the type of Jaquin to show emotions, but this was a day about pain and sorrow. Everyone turned their attention to the roar. "We're about to start," Migs said, Dulce had the children outside with Mateo cause they were too young to witness death. Elena stayed for the ceremony and noticed Lunda getting cozy with Tornado. It is with great honor that King Verago has chosen a new ruler. "Skyler, get up here," Migs looked over at him and motioned him over while the crowd cheered.

"Hehe, thank you, Migs" He nervously walked passed him as the Chief sat down by his wife's side. "I wanna say that my dad was very strict when it came to rules" He was old enough now, but still holds his childish personally. "He looked at his only brother and smiled at Cruz who was looking quite appealing. "He looked at his only brother and smiled at Cruz. "As your new king of Vallestrella, it is my responsibility to carry on my father's legacy so I would like at request suitors to guide me like Princess Elena. Elena was touched that he took inspiration from her "That's my Skyler" She said, thinking about replacing Esteban. Skyler was still getting cold wings, and Migs being like his better-half, he came back up to comfort him. "I'm here for you, buddy" he gave Skyler a smile followed by a wink which the new king felt completed. "Thanks, Migs" That what he said, but was hiding his true feelings that he had for the longest time.

"Migs was always the wisest one. "Skyler, can I be your temporary adviser since you are still learning? He asked. "Quickly, he agreed, "maybe we'll spend more time together," it was always them until _she_ happened. "Great" He sat by his side 'we should get started ASAP," He assured. "Right, we have to pick a memorable spot to bury him," He said. "I'll send for Cruz, and Vestia," Migs added allowed, Skyler, to command them. "It would be my honor," Cruz bowed before telling his twin sister to follow him and flew off. Skyler fell silent, causing Elena to come to his aid. "Skyler, are you okay? She put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know" Nico and Luna were comforting him as well as Tornado. "I don't know I was always close to my dad," He said through his tears. 'I feel your pain' She remembered her pants as she held back tears while gripping the specter.

"Elena," Luna comforted her. "Give us some space; I need to speak with the king privately. Migs felt like he was always responsible, especially to him. Elena said that she'd be with Mateo before getting on Luna's back. Her girlfriend was about to follow, but caught Nico staring at the two with a glimmer in his eyes. She had to turn and hit him. "Ow," The younger brother said, rubbing his shoulder. "Come on, king's orders," Tornado growled before catching up with her. Nico sighed and started to do as she commanded until his senses tingled as he knew something was about to happen. Why else would two people want privacy? Of course, still being a kid, the first thought was the most obvious, so he hid behind one of the pants and peeked out.

"Look, I know this is hard for you, but it'll get better," Migs said, putting a wing around him. "How can you be sure? You never experienced a deceased father,' Skyler said, sniffling. Migs smile turned to sadness, "You are absolutely right," He said, standing firm. "Huh? He was confused cause he didn't know what he was getting it. "I was never close with my father, so I appointed Chief Zephyr as a figure,' He said, taking his wing off and sat in front of him. It didn't take long for Skyler to put two and two together. "I kinda believe that mainly since he chose you," Skyle reminisced that day of his death. "Yeah, I idolized him so much," Migs said sadly. Skyler slowly started to feel much better as he liked his sympathy. He felt safe when he was around so it would be downright wrong of him to get flirty "Migs, why don't we stay here a little bit longer," Skyler said, finding it difficult to control himself.

"Uhh, I really should get back to my family" Mig's instincts kicked, giving off something uneasy about this, or maybe it was his father's intuition. 'Aww, please, that's an order," He said seriously. That caused Migs to smiled interestingly. Skyler can't let him get the intention that he wants to be his mate. Nico was quietly cheering on his brother," Way to go," He whispered as he kept on watching it play out until the leaves made him get all tingly thus making his tumble onto his back. Migs smelled something and quickly protected his King without question. "intruder, who's there? He growled. "Man's, he looks prepossessing. Skyler said while looking at his posture, "That's my Migs," He thought.

_**Don't you worry, many of you shipped Elena and Mateo, and I ship them as** __**well.**__** The ship of Skyler and Migs still stands with me, but I added Cruz in as the third wheel cause he's hot, look at that attractive face. Now there's Nico, his love interest in unknown at this point, still have to wait for new episodes to arrive and see any new male Jaquins.**_


End file.
